digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Wujimon
'Wujimon' Wuji comes from the Chinese term meaning the "primordial universe" prior to the Taiji. 'Appearance' Rising to a height of 7 feet even, Wujimon has embraced the dark matter of preexistence and suffused his form with it, banishing the prior concepts of yin and yang matter into the arms and then exiling them from his main body. Despite abandoning the energy and arms, they are still tied into his mind through the pearl cabling at the spinal column, and so act independently to defend him from assaults from behind or beside. The skin darkens to a shade of ghastly pale gray, with veins of deep purple visible beneath the surface, and within the teal eyes motes of the same purple scatter and distort the surface, limiting its field of vision enough that it must rely on other senses most of the time for tracking the opponents motions. The white hair splits three ways at the top of the ponytail, the left and right halves turning to pearl as the middle-most darkens to gray. The pendant at the neck glows in the colors of jade outlined by faint pearl at all times, brightening and darkening as Wujimon progresses deeper into its persona and continues to work toward understanding. At the shoulder joint, the arms disconnect, one turned to pearl entirely, the other turned to transparent jade entirely, with both clasped shoulder-to-hand at the middle of the back in the shape of a grisly taijitu. The wrists rotate just enough for the hands to still grip their respective wakizashi facing inward and back toward the respective shoulder until it comes time to act. At the stomach the former yin/yang symbols on the crystal gate are replaced by a digitama outline made of dark matter-suffused digicode, which splits open and expels a single tendril of dark matter holding the chain-blade Izanami for assault. The pearl cabling around the waist leading to the back now plugs into the base of the spinal column instead of serving as guards for the swords, and the hakama and geta remain unchanged. Inscribed in the surface of each chain of the blade are the kanji for sound, and when swung at rapid speeds each delivers a wave of noise. 'General Information' Attaining a state without the initial limitations of yin and yang or life and death arts, Wujimon practices the way of nihilism; seeking to return all to the primordial state of the digitama. Those who are old and weak are slain to send them on the way no matter what enemies that garners him, while those who are too young and powerless to truly defend themselves just yet are steadfastly removed from his definition of existence, and without acknowledging they exist, he goes on in the search. Any who challenge him directly will be quickly engaged, and if they prove capable of fighting but not overcoming him, he will allow them to go on living for a time rather than end their lives immediately, recognizing that there are some who serve a purpose in being even if he isn't sure what that purpose is, keeping them in mind for a time when they no longer serve that unknown purpose so that he may come back and reap them later. 'Miscellaneous' Having meditated further and coming to realize that no true equality can be born of yin and yang, Wujimon has sealed them away in his arms and then split them from the rest of his system, ascending to a primordial state wherein yin and yang matter is kept separated from the dark matter and echo that predated them in the void. 'Attacks' *'Aka Kyoukyuumou(''Red Supply Chain): Swings the chain-blade Izanami in one of three kenjutsu styles adapted to the concept of nihilism, the first stage. It drives sonic-waves through the flesh and unbinds the bonds holding muscle and skin to the underlying bones, invoking unimaginable pain and neutralizing their ability to move. *'Aka Sanmyaku(''Red Mountain Chain): Swings the chain-blade Izanami in one of three kenjutsu styles adapted to the concept of nihilism, the second stage. The sonic-waves vibrate though matter and disrupt the connection holding it together, blowing open flesh in an explosive release and leaving the skeletal system open to the elements. It can be slowed down by matter that is particularly thick or reflective, such as certain metals and ancient, fortified scales. *'Aka Rettou(''Red Island Chain): Swings the chain-blade Izanami in one of three kenjutsu styles adapted to the concept of nihilism, the third stage. Gathers and then drives dark matter particles through the flesh and into the bones themselves, freezing the body whole from the inside out. *'Chijouha(''Terrestrial Wave): Drives the chain-blade Izanami into the earth and floods it with dark matter particles, causing the ground to fold and buckle beneath an opponent's feet before frosting over. *'Senkaisuru no Kara(''Circle of Void)''': The banished arms split apart and draw their wakizashi, then rotate at mach speeds around the body to form a pseudo-barrier of wind energy capable of deflecting most physical assaults Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction